


Daughter of the Two Suns

by Horststein



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, Brotherly Obi-Wan, Female Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku, Mandalorian Anakin, Mischief Anakin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, good dooku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horststein/pseuds/Horststein
Summary: Annika Skywalker, Chosen One of the Force, the Child of Prophecy, the Prodigy, a master mechanic, the self-proclaimed Mistress of Mischief and, if one would ask Master Dooku, the reason for his rapidly greying hair.“Why are you all looking at me like that? I personally think the pink cushions look lovely, wouldn’t you agree, Master?”
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Dooku & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 60
Kudos: 268





	1. A Daughter of the Dunes (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing The Universe One Step At A Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157692) by [BlueMoonAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonAce/pseuds/BlueMoonAce). 



> This is my first ever FanFiction, so please be merciful in the comments. I do not own Star Wars nor any rights associated with this Franchise, The Mouse and George Lukas do.  
> I would also like to thank BlueMoonAce, their story "Changing The Universe One Step At A Time" is fantastic and inspired the thing your about to read.  
> Last but not least, english is not my native language, so please bear with me.

**Prologue:**

**Annika’s POV:**

“Ah, Tatooine, a joyless Dustball of a planet, controlled by a race that consists of huge, fat and ugly slugs. Have you ever seen a Hutt? Gross, I tell ya.  
Oh pardon, I didn’t get to introduce myself properly. My name is Annika Skywalker, I’m 8 years old and have once called this Gods forsaken place my home. Yes, you heard right, perfect tense, as in ‘Not anymore!’ Normally we would begin the tale about the awesome me at the beginning, but I don’t think the first seven years of my life are that interesting if I can even remember all of it. No, we begin on the very day that changed my life forever, the day I won the Boonta-Eve-Classic. The first human to ever do, just saying.”

**Third Person:**

The Twin-Suns of Tatooine shone brightly up Mos Espa and its inhabitants, burning with an unforgiven heat. A normal human-like being would most likely do their best to escape these all-devouring rays of light, but not one little Mandalorian girl. She stood just there, unmoving in front of the racing course. She won, an 8-year-old, Mandalorian girl, had just won one of the most, if not the most dangerous, and by that prestigious, Podrace on Tatooine. And now, as if that wasn’t enough, by winning the damn thing she, without her knowledge, freed herself.  
She was no longer a slave.

No longer was Annika Skywalker the property of anyone else, she was free and about to become a kriffing Jedi, at least that was what Master Jinn said. And what reason would he have to lie? So here she is now, her sky-blue eyes wandering aimlessly across the streets as if it was for the first time. Her shoulder-length, dirty blond tresses swaying in the dry winds of the dessert-planet she would leave very soon. ‘Not soon enough’ Anni thought, a grin starting to form on her lips.  
She was free.

Annika skipped the rest of the way home, her mouth now a full-blown smile, her eyes gaining a glint in them many Jedi would come to associate with a feeling of dread and the urge to run. When they reached the humble cottage that she and her mother called their home for the last couple of years. She made her way upstairs into her room ready to pack her thing when suddenly a cold feeling crawled down her spine.  
Her mother, what would happen to poor, sweet Shmi Skywalker. Now she would be all alone, only with Cliegg Lars to keep her company when he came around to…  
Anni came to an abrupt halt. ‘Of course, how could I be so stupid, gahhh!’ She withstood the urge to rip out her hair, ran out of her room a practically flew down the stairs. “Master Jinn!”, she all but yelled, startling the odd group of her mother, a Jedi, Handmaiden, Gungan and Astromech, the latter four of them just about to leave to get the parts for their ship, the main reason they even landed on this planet. They all looked at her as she stopped just in time, nearly colliding with Padmé’s legs. “Can I borrow your Comlink? Please, I give it back, but I need it right now.” Annika all but begged the Force-User, utilizing her best puppy dog eyes possible. Her mother was about to admonish her, but Qui-Gon just raised his hand, before he handed her the requested object. “I am sure she has something very important to do if her expression is anything to go by.” Shmi just sighed while her daughter just grinned, taking the device from the older man’s hand before running up the stairs, but not before yelling a hasty ‘Thank you’ over her shoulder.  
Back in her room, the soon-to-be Jedi started working on the Comlink, changing its frequency to that of the Lars Moisture Farm. Do not ask how she got her hands on that piece of information, just, don’t.  
“Mr. Lars? Can you hear me? Hello?”  
“Anni? Is that you? How’re ya doin’ little one? I heard ya completely trashed that arrogant Dug in the race. Hahaha! Congrats dear, we knew ya could do it.” A rough but warm voice answered her. Annika could already picture old man Cliegg laughing when his ass off when he heard that she beat Sebulba.  
“Yeah, that’s great and all but listen up” she took a deep breath, savoring that moment, the words she is just about to say:

**“I’m free”**

A few moments of silence before, “Anni, how… I mean… What I want to say is…” One could picture the emotions on the man’s face. “I am so happy for you but how?”  
“The Jedi, there are Jedi here on Tatooine, they came into the shop by chance and I decided to help them and raced for them and they bet on me and…”  
Anni ranted on and on, not even pausing to breathe.  
“Alright Anni, slow down. So the Jedi came to the shop, you helped them get whatever they came for and now I take that you are going with them to become one yourself, right?”  
“Yes,” she answered, a little bashful. Normally she was the silent type, the listener, but after everything that happened…  
“Oh little one I am so proud of ya, but I take that this is not the only reason why ya called me. How’re ya even able to do so?”  
“That is not important right now, I’m calling so that you can finally get mom out of here.”  
“Anni, we have spoken about this before, I may have more than enough money to free ya mom, but not the both of ya. And ya know Shmi will not accept if not both of ya are free…”

“…”

“I am on my way! “  
“Took you long enough old man! Now get that ass down here and free her, ya old Casanova.”  
“HAHAHAHA, ya one sly girl Anni, I tell ya. Take care girl, for your sake and your mothers” Lars said, his voice becoming a bit solemn at the end.  
“I will, just take care of mom for me, okay? I will miss you all…” Annika’s voice cracked at the end, a lone tear escaping her eyes, knowing full well that it will take years before she can see her mother, old man Lars or her de facto stepbrother Owen again.  
“Don’t cry, little one, be strong and never forget who you are and where you come from. Goodbye Annika.”  
“Bye, Cliegg”

With those words, Annika ended the call. She knew her mom would be in good hands, Cliegg Lars was a man of his word, completely opposed to slavery and absolutely smitten by her mother, since… well, since they first met three years ago. The only problem at the time was that while her mother would have been more than affordable to buy from Watto, she was not. The price for her was almost 3 times the amount, a price the Lars couldn’t pay. In a very twisted kind of way, it was understandable: she was a young, female Mandalorian, who was also, despite her age, very skilled with droids, machines, etc.  
A slave for everything. A Mechanic, Enforcer, Bounty Hunter, Podracer, Prostitute. As harsh as it sounds, that was the world she was born into…  
… and now free from.

-DotTS-

Shmi waited for her daughter in the kitchen, their guests had already left some time ago. Qui-Gon said that he would be back soon, to collect Annika and then continue their journey. She sighed, happy for her daughter to be finally free, but sad that she most likely won’t see her daughter again for a couple of years. Oh, she would see her again, Jedi Code or not. She snorted, feeling the happiness that came from her daughter upstairs. She knew she herself would be freed before the day was over. As soon as Annika took off with Master Jinn’s Comlink, Shmi knew exactly whom she would call. As she sat there in the Kitchen, pondering over what the future may hold for her baby girl, she felt her presence coming down the stair. How could she not, Annika was like a sun when it came to the force.

Oh yes, she knew about the force, she herself was sensitive after all, their whole family, in fact, were descendants of a long lost Jedi-Bloodline, back when marriage was still accepted by the Order. That is how she always knows, where her daughter is, how she knew that Cliegg has nothing but good intentions when it comes to the Skywalker-Women and that, at least everything Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn said, was sincere. It’s is kind of sad when one would think about it: First, their family was ‘founded’ by a Bloodline that would bring forth many powerful Jedi, which would later on, through marriage, mix with a pure-blooded Mando-Family some couple hundred years ago.  
Now Shmi could not move objects like her daughter or do fancy mind tricks like Qui-Gon, but one aspect she prided herself in was her awareness, the ability to feel danger long before it happens, to feel her daughters presence wherever she is and to feel the emotions of people nearby: do they lie, are they nervous? She even had something of a bond with her only child, could whisper sweet nothingness to her whenever she was plagued by a nightmare…  
“Mom, is everything alright?”  
“Of course dear, just thinking. Now have you everything you need? Clothes? Your Krayt-Stuffy? Books?”  
Annika nods, looking slightly embarrassed at the mentation of her favorite stuffed animal.  
“Did you say goodbye to Threepio?” another nod.  
“And to Cliegg when you called him?”  
“Yeah I… wait how did you… right, motherly instincts?!”  
“No dear, the Force, I could feel your excitement and relief bouncing off the wall,” Shmi said, smiling at a bashful looking Annika.  
“Now I have one last gift for you before you go, something of which I think will be of great service to you,” the older Skywalker said, before turning around and going into the kitchen. There Annika saw her mother retrieving an old, worn-out wooden box from the very back of a cabinet, well hidden behind all dishes in the dark. The young girl held her breath as her mother placed the box in front of her. She knew exactly what was inside.

Their most treasured heirloom, in the possession of their family for centuries, something that, despite all the odds that came with the life as slave, her mother was able to keep. A long silvery and black cylinder-shaped object with four spike-like extensions on one end. Annika, very carefully, took the lightsaber out of its resting place, the spikes pointing to the ceiling, before activating it.  
A beautiful amethyst-colored blade sprang into life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Cookie for those of you who know to which Canon-Character the lightsaber belongs  
> Until next time


	2. Mother Says The First Impression Is The Most Important One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annika has arrived at the Temple and will met her future Master  
> The rest up until this point will be like Canon, with Maul attacking and everything.  
> Important Note in the last part of the chapter  
> The Usual stuff, I do not own anything etc.

**Mother said the first impression is the most important one**

Coruscant: A planet being a city? Or a city being a planet? Difficult to imagine, especially if your former home was just desert with some settlements here and there. But still, it was nice, if a bit too busy for Annika’s taste.

“Well, I haven’t seen you here before. What is your name, young Lady?”

She opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Lush green bushes and exotic looking trees framing paths of stone and dirt and in between, a vast amount of Fountains, which gave the room its name: The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Creativity seems to be one of the stronger points of the Jedi. After carefully taking in her environment, Annika redirected her gaze back to the person who spoke to her.

It was an elderly human, by the looks of it, clad in a grey version of the standard robes most Jedi Masters seemed to wear, minus the cloak, completed with a black tabard, utility belt, and boots. He had warm dark eyes, a neatly trimmed beard and his hair combed backward. The color of said hair and beard was grey with some streaks of dark brown still remaining.

“Annika Skywalker, Master”

“Well Miss Skywalker, I am Jedi Master Dooku, at your service.” Was his answer, finished with a little polite bow. Annika could help but smile, the newly identified Dooku already collecting plus points in her book.

“A pleasure, Master. You wouldn’t be here on behalf of the council?”

Dooku smiled, the girl might not be a Jedi, but the politeness and calm was something you do not see often these days, especially from children this age, Jedi or nor.

“Not that I am aware of no, are you expected?”

“When Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi finished their briefing, yes. I was told to wait here, or at least, I think. They just didn’t tell me exactly where here is, so I took is as ‘Stay in the Temple’.” Annika answered, looking thoughtful, despite the little mischief grin visible on her face. Dooku couldn’t help but chuckle at the girl; she certainly knew how to keep his former Padawan on his toes.

“And why did you decided to stay here, if you allow an old man his curiosity?”

“This place seemed ‘okay’ for meditating. Mother always told me it is important to focus before important events take place, less you make mistakes that could get you in trouble, or worse.”

Now that got Dooku’s attention. The girl, no, Annika Skywalker, was without supervision in one of the most famous and, for an outsider, mysterious places in the galaxy and all she did was searching a place to meditate? And what did she mean, ‘okay’ place to do it?

“And what would you consider an ideal place to do your meditation, Miss Skywalker?”

“A smaller room, with windows, cushions to sit on maybe, but no sound, just your own breathing. Coming from a desert planet, these fountains can be quite distracting, to say at least.” Anni said, her eyes already closing again, seeing that Master Dooku has takin a seat in front of her and starting his own process of inner reflection.

She started to breathe more evenly, centering herself again.

“Are you familiar with the Code of the Order?”

“Yes, Padawan Kenobi told me about it during our travel.”

‘Now is the time to see what you are truly made of, Annika Skywalker.’ were the thoughts of Yoda’s former disciple.

“And your thoughts about it?” Dooku asked. He himself had already started to doubt the Jedi Codex as of late…

“It’s too rigid, more of a doctrine than a code.” Annika’s words brought Dooku’s train of thought to a sudden halt, his whole attention now directed to the girl in front of him.

“There is no Emotion, yet Peace’; surely one cannot expect from living being to let go of what makes them themselves. Isn’t it through love and understanding each other, by sharing emotion that we can create peace between us?

’There is no Ignorance, only Knowledge’; this line alone could be seen as clear hubris. They say there is no ignorance yet one would think, with the Dark Side like a veil over the galaxy that they would know better. I can feel it even here, in the center of light, the darkness lurking, waiting to strike.

‘There is no Passion, yet Serenity’; wouldn’t one expect passion to be essential when devoting their whole life to a single cause? Sure passion can lead you into darkness, maybe faster than anything else, but to completely rule something out just because it is _potentially_ bad does not seem very logical to me…”

“I think you made your point clear,” Dooku said barley containing is astonishment. A girl, not even a decade old by the looks of it, making some valid points against a Code whereas he took years to even think about doubting.

‘Truly wonderful, the mind of a youngling is.’ – Well, it seems like his former Master was right regarding this aspects of youth. But for Dooku, there was one more piece of information he needed before completely making up his mind.

“And what would your Codex be like, Miss Skywalker?”

Annika smiled, remembering the teachings of her mother, of her ancestors. Taking one last deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly. Dark brown ones meeting sky blue ones. Her gaze was steady, full of confidence and yet lacked any kind of arrogance. Her next world would change the Jedi Master’s future fundamental, where he once saw only a Starfighter flying right into a supernova without acknowledging it, he now saw hope, that maybe there is a path for the order that would not lead to ruin.

“There is Emotion, yet Peace

There is Ignorance, yet Knowledge

There is Passion, yet Serenity

There is Chaos, yet Harmony

There is Death, yet the Force”

The Old Code was something Dooku had not heard in a long time, the changes are so simple, yet the meaning so different. Despite being written down nearly 4 millennia ago, the newer version of it wasn’t established immediately. Many great Jedi back then still used the older version as their mantra, during the times of the Sith Empire, of Bastila Shan and Revan, where it was completely normal for Jedi to have commitments, even marrying and starting a family together.

Yet this girl knew it, took it to heart. The Force particularly singing praises for young Skywalker while she put her very being into each word she said. 

‘Well’ Dooku thought ’Looks like I will be here a bit longer than I initially planned’

**-DotTS-**

After returning from the briefing with the council, Qui-Gon was surprised to find that Annika wasn’t at the bottom of the spire where he told her to wait. Even more so when, just as he was about to go and search for her she turned up again, happily chatting with his former Master.

After some Smalltalk with his former apprentice, Dooku bid his farewell, leaving Annika with Qui-Gon.

“Are you ready to face the council?”

“As ready as possible”

After an overly long ride with the elevator, Annika, now on her own, reached the council chambers, its members already expecting her.

(The test is the same as in the movie, so I will skip that; the following conversation will be just between Annika and Yoda. I’m sure you will know who is who)

“Afraid you are?”

“No, Master”

“Hm, different than we expected you are. The confidence I sense, perhaps arrogance?”

“No Master, just confidence”

“Sure you are that no arrogance there is? To the dark side, it leads, swallowing you it will.”

“My mother taught me that to always believe in what I do and if I fail, to accept the consequences.”

“Missing your mother you do?”

“We were never really separated, so it is something I am still not used to, but I will manage.”

“To the dark side attachments can lead. Love leads to envy, envy to rage, rage to hate and hate the way of the dark side it is.”

“I understand, Master”

“Decided your fate the council has not. Till the matter on Naboo resolved an answer we can give you not. Contacted the Queen we have. Staying with her, until time it is for us to meet again”

“Thank you, Master Yoda”

With a bow Anni left the Council Chambers, recognizing when she is dismissed.

(So I just change some of the dialogue here. The rest of Phantom Menace will be skipped; I initially didn’t even want to do it but thought it would give the first impression of how I wanted this to turn out and such. The next chapter(s) will be about Annika’s time in the Temple, doing a little time-skipping to show how things turn out different with Dooku being a good guy and Annika being, what I think a ‘Chosen One’ should be, that being said:

The rest of Episode one will turn out like following:

  * Qui-Gon survives, I think it would make sense, giving Dooku one reason less to leave and me more AU! Material to work with. He will still get hurt, to give Obi-Wan the motivation to finish Maul off *cough*cough*, but he will survive.
  * Annika will still blow up the droid battleship and save the day
  * Palpatine will still become Supreme Chancellor because I see no reason to change that, we still need the Clone Wars and there is no logical reason while anything regarding him should change. Annika will also be more wary of him, seeing that she is, in fact, a completely different person than her male counterpart



With that said, the next Chapter than more original plot. I also want to get your opinion on pairings, Anni/Obi, Anni/Padmé, Anni/… or even no pairing at all. I’ll see what I can do.

And last but not least a fair warning, you now know how I work, I am a huge Anime-Fan, so when the tags say ‘Bad-A**-Mother-F***** Anakin’ I mean it. She will still get bested here and there and will not be able to beat a person with, let’s say 10 to 20 years’ experience in Lightsaber-Combat the first time she actually uses one.

One know whom I’m talking about)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Important: She adressed Yoda and Dooku in this Chapter with Master because she recognizes their standing inside the Order, it has nothing to do with her being a former slave. I do not like the category 'angst' as a whole, so please do not expect any of that here)  
> Until next time  
> PS please do not forget to give your ideas for the Anni/...-Pairing or if you do not want a paring at all, in that case it will mostly be Adorable-Little-Sister Annika, who will whip your Candy A**.


	3. To be the Best there was, the Best there is and the Best there will ever be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annika's Time as a Padawan  
> Have fun  
> The Usual, I do not own anything etc.

**To be the best there was, the best there is and the best there will ever be**

“Now that the crisis on Naboo has been dealt with, I would like to request young Miss Skywalker as my new Padawan,” Qui-Gon stated, standing calmly in front of the council. After what seemed like minutes of silence to the lone standing person in the chamber, Yoda spoke:

“But a Padawan, you already have.”

“After the events with the Sith, I believe Obi-Wan is more than ready to take the trials.”

“We will agree that young Kenobi is more than ready to become a Knight, but we cannot grant you the request to train the girl.” This time it was Master Windu who spoke for the council, his unwavering gaze meeting Qui-Gon’s stubborn own.

“I why is that so?”

“A Master she already has, too late it seems you are.”

Now, this was something that Master Jinn did not expect, if the utterly surprised look on his face was any indication. Who could have taken an interest in Annika, considering her last visit to the Temple entailed only a brief meeting with this very council? A meeting with, at the time, still uncertain results…

**-DotTS-**

“… and this will be your home for the next years, Annika. Your schedule should be finished by the end of the week and if everything runs smoothly, we should be able to let you build your lightsaber the coming month.”

Dooku looked down on the girl. _His new Padawan_ , he reminded himself. The room they were in was simple, a bed, desk, wardrobe, a wall-length mirror, and a shelf. Minimalistic, like it, was intended for a member of their Order.

Annika regarded the room too, it may not be much, but she was accustomed to this lifestyle. Then her eyes fell on the mirror, taking in her new appearance: her dirty blond hair was shortened to chin length, only the braid, symbolizing her status as Padawan sticking out, lying lazily on her shoulder. Her clothes were also different. Gone were the simple but rough sand colored clothes she wore on Tatooine, replaced by an attire made up of knee-high, dark brown boots, beige trousers and a grey tunic with dark brown utility belt she studied her new look, Dooku turned around, ready to leave her alone to get familiar with her new accommodation, when Annika suddenly spoke up:

“But Master, I already have a Lightsaber.”

Her Master turned back to her, his surprise more than visible on his face. He watched her as she went over to her backpack, lying nonchalantly on the chair by her desk. Her Master regarded her with bated breath as she took said object carefully, showing him something that could clearly be regarded as a piece of art.

Slowly, Dooku raised his hand, using the Force to let the ancient weapon float from Annika's open palm into his awaiting one. As soon as the metal met flesh, he could feel it. The Force surged through the hilt, singing songs of glorious battles, lost in the sands of time, waiting to again taste the blood of those who stood in his master’s or mistress’ way. But neither was it Light nor Dark. It was something else, something elderly and extremely powerful.

Slowly, Dooku let the weapon float back to Annika, who was ready to put it back with her belongings, when suddenly her Master spoke up again.

“Where did you get it?” he asked.

“From my mother, it is an heirloom, has always been.”

“Do not put it too far away, you might be still too small to use it, but I think it will serve you well in later years.”

Now was Anni’s turn to look surprised, she was sure she wasn’t allowed to keep it, which was the whole reason she showed it to her Master. Better let him confiscate it now and getting it back later than someone else taking it and her getting in trouble for it. She smiled at him, looks like it was the right decision to take his offer and become Master Dooku’s Padawan.

“Thank you.”

“Just make sure to keep it here, less you are finally ready to use it,” Dooku said, leaving the room with a thoughtful look on his face. The girl just became even more interesting.

Annika watched as the door went shut after the elderly man left the room.

‘Well, it looks like my new life is just about to begin.’

**-DotTS-**

Qui-Gon let out a sigh, recalling the last two years since Annika joined the Order and became the new Padawan of his old Master and quite frankly, the girl was the very epitome of unique.

Do not get him wrong, he liked the girl very much, the same goes for nearly everyone who had the pleasure, or in some cases, displeasure to meet her. He still remembered one particular event involving our favorite Mandalorian Jedi:

_(Flashback, three weeks after Annika became a Padawan)_

_Qui-Gon sat quietly in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The injuries he sustained during his and Obi-Wan’s confrontation with the Sith on Naboo were nearly healed, even if the pain on his right side would most likely take weeks, if not months to truly disappear. It was pure luck ‘or the will of the Force’ he reminded himself, that he came out there alive. It seemed like the Sith underestimated his own power, hitting the head of the Jedi with the hilt of his weapon too hard, making Qui-Gon lose his balance and by stumbling back, missing the most likely fatal stab of the crimson blade. It still hurt like hell, but at least he didn’t get his abandon pierced._

_But back to the topic at hand. As he now sat there, trying to ignore some of the pain, he suddenly felt the nearby presence of his former Master. He was exhausted? Surely there must be a mistake, Master Dooku has always been a morning person. As he opened his eyes he could see him, a spent but searching look in his eyes._

_“Master, is everything alright?”_

_“Yes, or no, it depends. You wouldn’t, by any chance, know were my wayward Padawan is, would you?”_

_“No Master. But what happened, did she ran away or something?”_

_“One could say that. As I came to wake her for our meditations I found her room empty. Bed made and everything, with a note on her desk saying that she already went ahead and did not want to disturb my sleep or something like that.”_

_Dooku let out a sigh. Leave it to Annika to find the most discreet way to tell him how old he was without an ounce of disrespect. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but chuckle at his Master's annoyance._

_“Wasn’t she in one of the smaller meditation chambers?”_

_“No, I was told they saw her making her way in this direction, but Master Unduli told me just now that she hasn’t seen any Padawan entering the Room this morning at all, seeing that she spend her entry morning near the doors.”_

_“Master Dooku, I take that you are searching for young Skywalker?” Master Windu said, walking along the dirt path in their direction._

_Dooku looked up, unsure if he wanted to know how Mace found out._

_“You would be correct in your assumption, Master Windu. Would you, by any means necessary, know where I can find my wayward Padawan? ”_

_Let just say the answer was more than a bit surprising…_

_(Yoda’s Meditation Chamber)_

_Throughout his time as a Jedi, Grand Master Yoda has seen and experienced many wondrous things, but even he was surprised when he found out that his own personal meditation room is already occupied._

_Sitting on the left side of the circular chamber was Annika Skywalker, the freshly inducted discipline of his former pupil Dooku. What was even more unique was what she was doing…_

_Meditating_

_Now normally something like that should be expected in a room like this, but certainly not from a girl her age, barely two weeks into her training. Her posture was completely still, only the slight rising and falling of her chest indicating that she was even breathing. Otherwise, there was absolute stillness, something even people twice her age had problems to achieve._

_“Good morning, Master Yoda.”_

_“Greetings young Skywalker”_

_Ushering these four words, this was all she did, nothing more. No change in her body language, no opening of the eyes._

_Nothing_

_As soon as the last syllabus had left her mouth she was silent again. Under normal circumstances, Yoda would have asked why she was here or how she even got inside. But seeing the girl so at peace with herself, giving completely into the Force, he had no intention of doing so. If his memory served him right, Annika Skywalker came from a desert planet, meaning it would most likely be difficult for her to concentrate in a room that had a thousand fountains spread across the whole thing._

_As he sunk deeper into his own meditations he could feel it, the Force dancing around the girl like a gentle breeze, her own Force-Presence dropping, what once was a star about to explode was now nothing more than the first rays at morning, breaking through the clouds and announcing the birth of a new day. Complete at peace, no distractions and no stray thoughts at all._

_That was how both of them were found later on. Mace has been contacted by Master Yoda earlier, letting him know that he seemed to have a guest in his morning meditation. To say Dooku and Qui-Gon were more than a bit bewildered would be an understatement. Even Master Windu, despite having an idea what was to be expected was surprised by what they found._

_Annika and Yoda were still sitting completely still in their respective seats, neither so much as acknowledging the group of three just entering the room._

_(Flashback ends)_

Of course, it wasn’t a one-time thing quite the opposite in fact. Whenever someone was looking for Annika, this was one of the first places people go to, next to the hangar or the practice hall, much the Yoda’s delight. The ancient Jedi seemed to like the company of the girl…

**-DotTS-**

Many Jedi, especially the instructors, did not know what to expect from the freshly initiated Annika Skywalker. Her Master was one of the most respected Jedi alive, yet his student was a mystery. What many certainly not thought was for her to excel in nearly everything. She was, what many would call a protégé. Always getting her works done, helping her classmates wherever and whenever she could, silent when it matters and speaking when required. As for her single subjects, well…

Sciences? 

Building a kriffing protocol droid at the tender age of just 8 years?! Let’s just say you cannot do that if your greatest problem lies with numbers and their likes…

Languages? 

She can speak Huttese, Basic and Mando’a fluently, even reading and writing it. It also looks like she has an understanding of Binary, used by many droids like Astromechs. Looking at her upbringing, that should not be much of a surprise.

Piloting?

Are you seriously asking that? You know what; question the Neimoidians on board of the control ship in the orbit above Naboo. Oh wait, you can’t…

Politics?

Well, let’s say one cannot be good at everything. After all, that’s what Master Dooku is here for, right?

Unarmed Combat?

Well, she did, what she does best, kicking a** and taking names…

Lightsaber Practice?

Now that is something we can talk about, so let us take a look…

**-DotTS-**

It has been 6 years since she started her training, 6 years where she gave her very best, to be the best. Her ambitions and genetics wouldn’t allow her to be anything but the best possible, be it during her studies, piloting and of course, combat.

And Mischief never forgets the mischief. To her defense, most of them had it coming, like Obi-Wan when he was trying to be funny and called her ‘short stuff’.

She was not that short! 4ft 8 wasn’t that short for a 13-year-old Teenager, right? Well at least Knight Kenobi learned his lesson after a mysterious ‘someone’ broke into his quarters, at night, and replaced is entry wardrobe with clothes 2 sizes too small for him. Of course, the person responsible was never found and his original clothes returned - miraculously - the very next day. But back to the topic at hand, Lightsaber Combat. 

Anni took a deep breath, her eyes adjusting to Coruscant’s midday sun, as she started to walk outside onto the courtyard of the Temple. The reason why she was here now was simple, to show her Master and everyone else currently here that she was, in fact, one of the best Padawans in the whole Order. She was ready, one last look at her clothing, checking her lightsaber, her ‘ace’ and go…

Annika Skywalker did change over the last couple of years. With just 14 she stood now… well still at 4ft 8, but she was not the little girl from Tatooine anymore. Her hair has grown long again, now but together in a neat bun. Her body also started to show the first signs of womanhood, her now sleeveless grey tunic showing of her trained arms. Not like one of these bulky laserbrains most people would find on some holonet-shows, no, more of like those of an athlete or a swimmer. The same could be said about the rest of her body, her six-pack hidden by her tunic and the same applies for her strong legs and trousers.

She was a fighter, an apex predator, ready to use her brain to efficiently strike down her pray with one swift move.

Another new thing about her was her Tattoo. Yes, you heard right. The upper part of her left arm was now decorated with two red suns (the left one standing a bit higher than the right one, but is slightly overlaid by the former), rising over black dunes (symbolized by two flat, slightly inward curved triangles). For a Mandalorian, these colors symbolize ‘Honoring a Parent’ and ‘Justice’ respectively. It was her way of showing who and why Annika Skywalker is, who she is.

But we have already wasted enough time, back to the upcoming fight.

Anni found Master Dooku just ending his talk with Master Sinube, the latter himself was just about to leave with his class of Younglings, but changing his mind after seeing her determinate face, nearing their current position. Tera Sinube has heard a great many things about Dooku’s Padawan, maybe letting his class watch the duel would make for a good end of their lesson.

You see most Lightsaber duels between a Padawan and their respective Master ended in most cases after 45 to 60 seconds. The reason for that was rather simple. The first half a minute would have the two of them dueling at an equal level of skill, for the Padawan to show what he could do, after that, the Master would start to steadily increase the pressure put on his student. The results would always be the Padawan being overwhelmed by his Master. If one was good enough, then the Duel could even take up to 2 minutes, but everything longer than that was unheard of.

And exactly that was Annika’s goal today. Beat the 2-minute-mark, against one of the best dueling specialists in the whole Order. No problem, right?

“Master Dooku, Master Sinube,” She said politely, respectfully bowing to both of them before returning her determined gaze back to her Master, who just smiled back at her.

“I will take this as my cue to leave. May the Force be with you.”

Annika and Dooku reciprocated the sentiment, before turning back to each other. Her Master nodded, indicating that the duel is about to start. Nearby Jedi started to clear the immediate area around the two of them.

Dooku was the first one to draw his lightsaber. The curved hilt in hand, its green blade sprang to life, he himself taking the signature opening stance for Form II – Makashi. His Padawan followed swiftly, igniting her own blue blade and copying her Master’s pose (Her Lightsaber is the same as in Episode II, with the additional component at the top. Just Google it).

The spectators waited patiently for the event to begin. A Duel between two users of Makashi is more often than not a sight to behold, a deadly dance. Of course, when practicing the lightsabers are always tuned down, so one couldn’t be accidentally injured. But they still hurt like hell and, like in a real fight of life and death, first fatal hit wins. Inside the crowd were also some familiar faces, mainly Knight Kenobi and Masters Jinn and Windu, the former ones having just finished their own practices while the latter was chosen as timekeeper, seeing that Mace was one, if not the best fighter in the whole Order and could better assess what was fatal and what not. 

Annika and Dooku started to circle each other neither of them willing to attack first and thus officially starting the timer. After what felt like minutes of anticipation, despite it being only seconds, Dooku attacked.

What followed was a beautiful, but deadly dance of light, Annika matching her Master step for step, strike for strike. Both of them practically spun around each other, not a single movement wasted one strike as precise and possible fatal as the last.

The chronometer chimed, the first 30 seconds were over.

Dooku now started to increase is speed, but still, Annika keeps up, both of them still equal. When Annika struck, Dooku parried. When he attacked, she countered. For the untrained eyes of the younglings and most Padawan in the audience, all they saw were arcs of blue and green light.

The chronometer chimed yet again, announcing the 60 seconds had passed since first contacted 

Yet, despite that, Annika didn’t show any kind of emotion, her face blank, her eyes narrowed in concentration. As soon as he heard the third chime Dooku and most of the audience were more than impressed. He and his Padawan were already at it for 90 seconds. But despite the feeling of pride for how far his student had come, Dooku decided to end it, seeing that she started to shown signs of exhaustion.

Creating some distance between him and the young woman, he attacks, leaving purposely a small opening, intending to counter and disarm her should she try to exploit it.

What happened next was something nobody in the crowd expected.

In a flash, Annika’s second hand went up to the hilt of her lightsaber, her legs parted and her center lowered. But the time Dooku’s green blade hit her own blue one, she had already finished the transition.

The audience was flabbergasted; Obi-Wan’s eyes near jumped out of their sockets and even Master Windu couldn’t keep the look of utter surprise of his face. Annika Skywalker has just switched from Form II – Makashi to Form III – Soresu in the middle of a Duel, successfully.

**-DotTS-**

When would asked Dooku how he felt at this very moment the answer would be shocked. Here she was, that sweet little girl he met all those years ago in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, pulling something off that even someone of with his talent and experience would have problem with, the transition of one Form of Lightsaber Combat to another, fundamentally different one.

Makashi was intended to be a Form against another lightsaber-wielding opponent, whereas the use of Soresu was in the first place a purely defensive form, created to tire out an opponent, who utilizes a much more stamina draining style. And yet, despite this, Annika did pull it off. 

The shock vanished, replaced by another feeling, a feeling of immense parental pride. 

Despite all the looks of surprise around her, even on her Master’s own face, Annika stayed focused. Yes, pulled something off that was nearly impossible, but she still had a task at hand. So the fight continued, Annika now completely on the defense, but regarding the nature of Soresu, that was completely natural.

She started to parry each of her Master’s strikes, mind completely focused on the Duel. By the time the fourth chime was heard, it became obvious that Anni is as skilled in Soresu as she is in Makashi, a rare feat to achieve. Dooku pressed on harder, but Anni still stood her ground.

It was only shortly after the fifth chime that her Master was able to breach her defense. With one swift movement of his wrist, Dooku sends Annika’s lightsaber out of her hand, soaring through the air, the blade already extinguished, showing his immense amount of skill and experience.

But Anni wasn’t done, not by far. As soon as she felt the hilt leaving her hand, she showed off her athleticism, performing a backflip while nearly kicking her Master in the chin. Her right hand outstretched, calling back her lightsaber through the usage of the Force, while her left hand went to her lower back, retrieving her _second_ lightsaber, being hidden by her tunic, horizontal at the waistband of her trousers, slightly above the tailbone.

‘Time to use my ace’ Annika thought. The moment her feet touched the ground she moved, both sabers were already ignited, with sapphire in her right and amethyst in her left.

The crowd was once again rendered speechless, before most of them could even comprehend what was going on, Anni and Dooku where again locked in combat, herself being the aggressor this time around.

Despite everything, Annika smiled. Not a sinister or bloodthirsty one, no. A contend smile. This was it; this is what she always read about when she was little. Her blood sung, her sabers cutting arcs of blue and violet through the air, her whole being focused solely on the fight.

The noises of the crowd disappear. She felt it, the Force filling out her whole body. Her exhaustion fading away…

It was only after the chronometer chimed for the _eleventh_ time that the Duel ended. The sound of two metallic objects hitting the stone floor, shortly followed by the butt of a panting and sweating 14-year-old Padawan. She was spent, gasping for air and sticky, yet the smile wouldn’t leave her face. Looking over to the timekeeper space she saw it.

**335 seconds**

That was how long she lasted and tanking in the state her Master Dooku was in, she seemed to have done an excellent job, if his red face and swallow breathing was anything to go by. She knew she wouldn’t win today, but despite that, she gave her everything. And if the looks of the people around them are anything to go by, she sure did give them something to talk about for the weeks, months and years to come.

Suddenly, she heard clapping. Turning her head to look at the source of it she couldn’t keep the happy grin off her face any longer as the rest of the crowd joins in, including her own Master.

It was Master Windu who, after all, started, and that is sure as hell something to be proud about.

Only one person was not clapping, a little orange-skinned Togruta-Girl, maybe 10 years old at best. She was too awestruck to clap, looking at the young woman who sat there on the ground. Her mind was made up, no matter what she has to do, Annika Skywalker will be her Jedi Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you did enjoy it  
> Leave comments below and do not forget to vote for your wish-pairing regarding Anni  
> Until next time


	4. Last Days and a Babysitter-Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm back again, faster than I expected, but do not get used to it.  
> This chapter will finish Anni's time as Padawan, so yes, she will be a Knight when the events of [Episode II] take place.  
> Some people made requests about Anni/Rex or Anni/Clones in general so let me say the following:  
> Anni and the clones will have a much closer relationship than in canon, that is one of the reasons why I decided to make her Mandalorian, the Clones are too.  
> And seeing that she knows about Mando-Culture, -Language etc. she and the clones will share a more intimate bond, I am just not sure yet if it will be romantically or pure sibling-like
> 
> Last but not least:  
> I do not own anything etc.

**Last Days and a Babysitter-Job**

Dooku let out a tired sigh as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Nothing much has changed if nothing means his hair turning completely silver in the last years. He was sure Annika was at least partly responsible for it.

Two years ago, he and his, now 16-year-old, Padawan have given one of, if not the most impressive performance regarding lightsaber combat seen inside the Temple in the last decades. He could still remember his pride that day, seeing her nearly outclassing him in one of the most intense Duels he ever had.

‘The girl is truly something else’ were Dooku’s thoughts. He still remembered how excited she was when she first created her own lightsaber at the age of 8, that cheeky grin when she came into their living quarters after absolutely trashing the other Padawan in their flight-simulations or that intense look in her eyes when she was studying something that truly interested her. 

And, of course, the infamous twinkle. As soon as you saw _that_ look in her eyes, you run. If running wasn’t an option you start to pray to whatever deity you believe in or better yet, whatever deity you know of, because the twinkle meant she was planning something that would make you seriously question her mental health. Not that the mindhealers ever found something. Dooku would know, he dragged her there after that one mission involving him, his Padawan and Knight Kenobi on Malastare. Poor Obi-Wan wasn’t able to bear even the sound of a cutting torch without nearly having a mental breakdown for a whole month.

Plus, seeing that the sound of an igniting lightsaber is rather similar, especially from a certain distance, and considering where they live…

You get it, right? Good

Then there was also that one event with Yoda’s Meditation Chamber. Neither he nor Dooku knew how she was able to replace all these cushions with bright pink ones, with nobody noticing the whole thing.

“To my defense, I thought they would look lovely and they certainly do.”

The fact that she was absolutely serious while saying this made the whole thing even more ridiculous. Then there is also her Tattoo. Dooku still doesn’t know where or even when she got that blasted thing, but he was not amused, to say at least. 

But why was he recalling all these events now? Because his time with Annika was nearly up. She will turn 17 the next month, most likely taking her Trials soon after. A Knight with 17, something unheard of, but regarding who we are talking about, definitely nothing out of the norm.

This was also the reason why, during the last year, Obi-Wan would accompany them on their missions, to get him and Anni more familiar with each other. Normally a Master would be paired with his newly knighted Padawan, but Dooku will leave the Order shortly afterward to become the new ruler of his homeworld Serenno, or that’s what the official story would be like. Unofficially, he is sent undercover on a long-term mission to gather Intel on the newly formed Separatist-Alliance and look if they had any connection to the Sith Lord they were searching for. This piece of information however, is exclusive to only a few selected members of the Order, including the High Council, Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi and, of course, Padawan Skywalker, even thou she wasn’t included on this list at first. What can he say; the young woman is like his granddaughter in all but blood, so of course she got the information out of him, even if that included the threat of turning his lightsaber pink.

He knew she could do that, having witnessed it first hand when she did the same to some of her classmates for, and I quote, ‘having 10ft poles sticking up their candy a**’. Many where left wondering how she did it because she didn’t even change their Kyber-Crystals, they look, multiple times. Turns out the little minx put a colored lens directly under the output of the blade to convert the color, something that took them nearly three days to find out and only so because the thing started to crack due to the power outlet.

Yes, she is that smart, thank you very much.

**-DotTS-**

Annika Skywalker stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Temple, a sorrowful look on her face, tears ready to spill. She wasn’t that sad since leaving her mother all those years ago on Tatooine. Today was the day that her, now former Master would leave on his long-term reconnaissance mission, not even 48 hours after she was knighted.

Dooku smiled at her sadly, he himself reluctant to go, but knowing that it needed to be done. He himself was the best choice for this job, skilled in politics and due to his age an often underestimated opponent. Despite that he was still sad, knowing full well that there is the possibility that he will not see her again for what may be many years to come, if ever. With the threat of a galactic war looming on the horizon, one could never be sure.

“Come here, little one,” Dooku said, opening his arms.

That was the last straw, tears spilling down her face as Anni hugged her former Master, only after serval moments letting go of him.

“This is not the end, my girl. No, for you, this is the beginning of something new, something great. You are a Knight now, with more responsibilities but also liberties. Go through the galaxy with open eyes, see its wonders and always remember who you are.”

“Yes, Master. May the force be with you.”

“And with you, my cunning little pupil.”

With these words, Dooku turned around, ready to start his new assignment for the Order, hoping he will soon be able to see little Anni again. A lone tear, unseen by anyone slipped down his face as he boarded the shuttle.

**-DotTS-**

_STAR WARS_

_Episode II: Attack of the Clones_

_There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the Republic_

_This Separatist movement, under the leadership of a mysterious Omwati known as Lord Fahr, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy_

_Senator Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, is returning to the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of creating an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC to assist the overwhelmed Jedi…_

Inside a hyper lift on their way to the current residence of one Senator Padmé Amidala were two people, a man and a young woman. The man was of average height, a neatly trimmed brown-red beard and long... (Ah screw it; you all know how Obi-Wan looks like in Episode II). The young woman, on the other hand, seemed to be on the shorter end of the spectrum. Standing only at 4ft 10, she had shoulder-length wavy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, rosy lips and sharp, aristocratic features often seen by people her race. Despite her small standing, she did have a good amount of curves at the right place, the whole thing only enhanced by her small stature. She was clad in a slightly modified version of the standard Jedi Robes, with dark brown boots, beige trousers, a grey, sleeveless tunic with a tabard and a utility belt the same color as her footwear. The whole look was rounded up by the same robe that her partner wore.

“Nervous?”

“About me having to rescue you again? Yes, remember the incident on Malastare?”

“Please don’t; and why was that my fault? It was your completely mental plan that got us in this particular situation in the first place.”

“What did you say?! It was you who panicked in the first place and in doing so, blew our cover.”

“Well, excuse me for not trusting you with that cutting torch.”

“Master Dooku didn’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“Yeah well, you didn’t nearly cut off his private parts with it, _twice_.”

“Man up Obi-Wan.”

“Do not tell me to man…”

Their bickering was interrupted when the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened, allowing them entrance to 500 Republica, the home of their charge for this mission. The pair were greeted by Captain Typho, who retold the happenings on the landing platform earlier that day.

Padmé entered the room just as the Jedi finished their briefing regarding the security of the place. Just as she was about to speak she was tackled to the ground by a giggling brown-clad missile. Unable to contain her own laughter she said:

“Well, it’s nice to see you too, Anni”

As she regarded her more closely, Obi-Wan decided to step in and save face.

“Senator Amidala, it is good to see you again”

“Hey there Padmé, how you doing”

“Considering the circumstances, I am doing great, thank you, and hello to you too, Obi-Wan.”

Suddenly her face turned serious again. “Not that I am unhappy to see you again, but I would prefer someone to investigate these assassination attempts, not more guards.”

“Hm, can’t do, orders from the Council. But if we, by any chance stumble upon an assassin during a peaceful midnight walk and, purely theoretical speaking, of course, can persuade him to give us certain information, I’m sure that would make our job much easier.” Annika’s mischief look made Padmé smile again. As for Obi-Wan, well let’s say he had to suppress the urge to slam his head against something hard, repeatedly. His young friend always had a way of interpreting orders … differently.

**-DotTS-**

After what felt like an eternity of inspecting the security measurements and patrolling the vicinity, Annika and Obi-Wan decided to settle down in the Livingroom, near Padmé’s Bedroom door. Said woman was already fast asleep, spent from all the events that occurred that day.

Annika did what she does best in these situations; she started to meditate, expanding her senses and centering herself. Now to a normal person, it would look like she was asleep. Her breath even and her body completely still, but Knight Kenobi knew better. This was when she was at her most dangerous, an apex predator ready to strike down its prey at any given moment.

So it came to no surprise that as soon as he felt something dangerous near the Senator, Annika was already on the move. Before any of the guards could react she had already destroyed the threat, consisting of two Kouhuns.

After arriving at the crime scene himself, Obi-Wan saw the droid that delivered these deadly little critters still hovering in front of the window. Without further use of his brain, at least according to Annika, he jumped through the glass at the mechanical would-be assassin, hanging on as it flew away, a couple hundred feet, if not more, over the ground. 

Looking at the broken window with an annoyed expression on her face, Annika made her way to the elevator, leaving a frightened Padmé and shocked security personal behind.

“And he has the audacity to call _me_ mental!”

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan did his best to hold on as the droid flew through the busy streets of Coruscant, which was not easy mind you. It certainly did not become any easier when the owner of said machine suddenly decided to open fire at him. While he himself had no problem evading the shots, thanks to his training, the same couldn’t be said about the droid. So when the mysterious sniper decided to switch tactics and opened fire on it instead, well, the results should be obvious.

**-DotTS-**

“What took you so long?”

“Well, you see, I had to find a speeder that would suit me best, but when I found one I remembered that you are a hater regarding the color pink, so I had to switch again…”

Kenobi looked at his young friend as she ranted on.

“… but maybe it was also due to the fact that I did not jump out of a kriffing window!”

As their little hunt progressed it became more than apparent than Annika was annoyed. Not only did she have to catch Obi-Wan after the attacker destroyed the only mean that prevented him from ending as a red smear on the pathway a couple hundred feet below, but no he was now also berating her for losing their target, despite his more than clear instruction. One would think he would have a bit more faith in her. So she simply ignored him, waiting for the assassin’s force-signature to reappear like she knew it would.

‘There’ she thought, before turning to her, still nagging, friend, giving him her cheekiest grin and a two-fingered salute before, much to his shock, jumping out of their vehicle.

It took Zam Wesel some time to comprehend what just happened. One moment she happy with herself, thinking she shook off her Jedi-Pursuers, the next saw one of them, the female, breaking through the glass roof of her speeder, landing on the vacated seat next to her, grinning at her like a damn Cheshire.

“Hello there”

Just as Zam was about to grab her blaster the Jedi’s right hand, out of nowhere, grasps her wrist, preventing her from finishing the motion of drawing her weapon, Annika’s left hand, balled into a fist, coming directly at her surprised-looking face. For a short moment, everything turned white due to the pain caused by the punch, when she suddenly felt a hand, taking hold of the back of her head, smashing her face-first into the steering wheel of her speeder. She lost consciousness shortly after.

Annika landed the speeder slowly in front of a casino; the knocked out Clawdite slumped up next to her. Leaving the speeder, she levitated the unconsciousness bounty hunter behind her as she skipped over to where Obi-Wan just landed his own speeder, the one she ‘confiscated’ earlier, her smile never once left her face.

“Look what I found! Can I keep her? Please.”

The older man just looked at her, already more than familiar with her usual antics. As she lowered their newly captured prisoner to the ground, Zam started to wake up. Staring down at her, Anni did not waste any time to start her interrogation.

“Alright sweetheart, why won’t you tell us who gave you the assignment to kill the Senator Amidala, hm?” She asked in a sweet voice, laced heavily with the force.

“A… a bounty hunter… named Bob-“ was all she could get out before a little silver dart hit her directly in the chest, killing her almost instantly, her last words being obscured by her rattling last breath.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi and Annika Skywalker looked up, all they saw was a person in armor, flying away thanks to the use of his jetpack.

‘He was wearing armor, a _Mandalorian_ armor’ where Anni’s thoughts, an excited glint entering her eyes, the tip of her tongue licking over her upper lip as a chuckle escape her throat. Obi-Wan could only watch as a feeling of utter dread-filled out his very being.

‘I can already feel the headaches…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Anni is entering hunting mode so, run...
> 
> The Sith I will be using as a substitute for Dooku is Bleth Fahr, a legends charakter, who left the Jedi-Order around the time of [Episode I] to learn more about the Dark Side, and seeing that Dooku himself was only a place keeper for Anakin, I think he makes a good fit. (There isn't much about him anyway)  
> Also, depending on my mood, next chapter or the one after that will introduce our favourite mass-produced, organic army of genetically altered Mandalorians.  
> I know some people might be disappointed that I didn't wrote more about her time with Dooku. The reason for this is simple, it would take to long. So instead I decided to start with AotC and the following Clone Wars, adding little stories about Anni and her Master, who will take a more active role later on, in between to keep it short but exiting as the story progresses.  
> PS please do not forget to give your ideas for the Anni/...-Pairing or if you do not want a paring at all, in that case it will mostly be Adorable-Little-Sister Annika, who will whip your Candy A**.


	5. Hunting the Hunter and the GAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys. First things first, thank you for the comments and Kudos, I really appreciate it.  
> I did take me a while to complete this chapter, seeing as I originally wanted to post it on the 19th of February, but I didn't have the motivation and also didn't want to post some half-a** bulls*** chapter just for the sake of posting something.  
> So here it is, the last part of pre-war-material. Next chapter is going to be longer and will finally see some Anni/Clone interaction, because I intend to seriously change some things about the Battle of Geonosis.  
> Last but not least, I do not own anything etc, etc...  
> PS: Cyber Cookie for those of you who find out the reason why I chose that specific song at the beginning of the chapter. Little hint, it is related to the date I dropped earlier and the number 40 (R.I.P.).

**Hunting the Hunter and the GAR**

_~It’s criminal~_

_~There ought to be a Law~_

_~Criminal~_

_~There ought to be a whole lot more~_

*knock*knock* “Annika?”

_~You get nothing for nothing~_

_~Tell me, who can you trust?~_

_~We got what you want~_

_~And you've got the lust~_

*knock*knock* “Annika can you hear me, I know your there.”

_~If you want blood, you got it~_

_~If you want blood, you got it~_

*knock*knock* “Annika, I am coming now.”

_~Blood on the street, blood on the rocks~_

_~Blood in the gutter, every last drop~_

_~If you want-~_

“Hey, I wanted to hear that, thank you very much,” Annika said. Obi-Wan looked at her, taking in her sweaty appearance. If one would see her Livingroom for the first time, they surely wouldn’t identify it as such. Sure, she had her couch and her Holoscreen on the wall, but most of it was dominated by a big mat on the floor, a huge punching bag in the middle of said mat. On the far side of it, leaning against the wall were even three training-droids, specially designed for unarmed combat practice.

Obi-Wan’s eyes fell back on Annika, clad in grey sweatpants and a pink tank top, her hair done in a simple ponytail, looking at him up at him; her legs were clasped tightly around the midsection of the punching bag, she herself just about to continue her sit-ups when he finally decided to speak up:

“You were supposed to meet me at the archives at noon.”

“Yeah, and I still got 10 minutes left, so what’s the deal?”

“The deal is, Annika, that Master Nu will get a stroke if she sees you all sticky like that going through her archives. So please, to spare me the headache and you the lecture, just get cleaned up so we can find out where our mysterious bounty hunter came from.”

“You know, the droids in the archive are not going to find anything, right?”

“What do you mean? These are some of the best droids-” 

“-Programmed to recognize nearly every symbol and its origins, yes I know. But there are no marks on the dart. If one would take a closer look at it, the only things really recognizable about it are these little cuts at the side, something the droids in the archive would never be able to pick up upon.”

Obi-Wan looked at her surprised before his brows furrowed.

“Do you know what it is?”

“If you are asking if its Mandalorian-Nature than no. It also looks like nothing I have seen on Tatooine either, but I would bet with you that it is from the Outer Rim.”

“Let me guess, the material, right?”

“Yup, now come on, as soon as I’m cleaned up, you are taking me out for lunch.”

“Why would I… Dex?”

“Dex”

**-DotTS-**

Their trip to the Diner could be considered a full success, at least to Anni, seeing that not only got she Obi-Wan to pay for her lunch, but they also got the confirmation from Dexter that the dart is, in fact, of Outer Rim origin. Not only that, they even got the exact name and coordinates of the system: Kamino. A world that is famous for their cloning facilities, so the Besalisk.

Now one would think that, with this information, it shouldn’t be a problem for two Jedi Knights to find it, right? I mean, the Jedi have one, if not the most expansive, database in the whole galaxy. Normally, that would be the case, if not for the simple fact that Kamino isn’t where it should be. Despite Master Nu’s insistence that, if the planet is not in the archives, it doesn’t exist, both Annika and Obi-Wan were skeptical. The constellation and gravity of the surrounding stars clearly showed that there has to be something.

So with that in mind, both decided to seek out Master Yoda. Annika, in the hopes that she could get the validation for her claim that someone could have erased it and Obi-Wan to refute her, in his eyes, outrageous thinking.

They found the ancient Master teaching a class of younglings, who were more than surprised by their visitors. The reason, you asked? Well, many of them had heard of the young woman, the, now former, Padawan of Dooku himself. In fact, the moment most of them nearly ignored Knight Kenobi the moment they saw who accompanied him. Yoda couldn’t help but chuckle. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the ‘famous’ Sith-Killer, outshone by young Annika Skywalker, not that he couldn’t comprehend why. She was the Protégé, a direct descendant of one of the most famous, if not infamous, Jedi to ever live, not that many knew. How he did come to know of her relationship with the one and only Revan?

Well, let’s just say her former Master did some digging in her DNA and regarding her heirloom, and what he found was more than any of them thought. To say the council was shocked would be an underestimation. This piece of information was, of course, classified, for the simple reason that they respected Knight Skywalker’s privacy and that the information itself was of now ‘strategic’ value. Funnily enough, some of the Masters that were especially fond of her started to jokingly call her ‘Lil Princess’, despite her own insistence not to do so. Let’s just say she did not take too kindly to that. Qui-Gon found out the hard way if him walking around with braided hair and pink streaks in it was any indication. He still thinks it has more to do with the ‘Lil’ part, seeing that the mention of her stature was, more often than not, enough to get visited by the ‘mysterious invader’.

But back to the present and the fact that, so the younglings too, think that Kamino has been erased from the archives, a very disturbing thought, to be frank. Why would someone delete this particular data, other than to hide something, something that could be a serious threat to the Order and the Republic as a whole? 

So without further ado, Yoda decided to send them both to cloners, stating that it could be too dangerous just for one Knight only to go there.

“But Master, what about the Senator?”

“Already thought of this, I have. Master Jinn, her new guardian will be. Returned from his last mission a couple of days ago he has and familiar with the Senator and Naboo he is.”

Reassured that her friend was in good hands, Annika and Obi-Wan took this as their sign to leave, ready to find out why exactly someone would go to the length of erasing a whole system from their archives.

**-DotTS-**

When Annika found Padmé’s Astromech waiting for her in the hangar, she didn’t know what to think. It sure was sweet of her to lend her R2-D2, but to say the little droid was eccentric would be the understatement of the decade if his bickering with Obi-Wan inside the hangar is any indication. He sure made the journey to Kamino a whole lot more entertaining, despite being a little brat at times. So when they finally reached their destination, Artoo was the first to complain about the weather, not that Annika could fault him.

Now when someone first arrives on an unknown planet, what is the first thing you expect? Surely not to be expected, right? The Kamioan introduced herself as Taun We, the administrative aide of their Prime Minister. As she began her tour of the facilities, Annika and Obi-Wan did their best to keep their composure, lest they give away that they know nothing about what is going on.

(Obi-Wan will progress like shown in the movie, with him meeting Lama Su, meanwhile Annika and Taun We will continue their tour through the facilities)

“What else can you tell me about the clones and their original?”

“Mr. Fett has been more than cooperative with us. He even went so far as to provide trainers for the Commando-Units…”

Whatever Taun We wanted to say, the beeping of Annika’s comlink cut her off. Excusing herself, Anni went to a secluded corner before telling Artoo to put the call through. She was more than just a bit surprised when she suddenly heard her old Master’s voice.

“Master Dooku?”

“Hello to you too, my dear. Listen up Annika; I don’t have much time so I make it short. I found out that the Separatist-Leader, Bleth Fahr, is in fact in liege with the Sith we are searching for. Not only that, but they also have started to build a huge droid army here on Geonosis. The Council and the Senate need to be made aware of the situation as soon as possible. I would contact them myself, but my transmissions are somehow jammed. I don’t know if they know of my role as a spy, but I think Fahr at least suspects… my signal… Annika…”

“Master Dooku? Master Dooku?! Dammit!”

Seeing that the connection was served, Annika became slightly concerned for the old man. What _if_ his cover was blown? Would they kill him?

‘No’ she thought to herself. ‘Most likely take him hostage, using him as bait.’

She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist said bait for long; it was the life of her Master, after all. A man who, by all means, had at least the same impact in regards to her upbringing as her mother. She might be seen as a by-the-book Jedi, but she sure as hell was still a very emotional person. The only advantage Anni had was the fact that she could control her feelings much better than most other beings.

Trying to get herself to concentrate again, Annika made her way back to Taun We, who was now in the company of Obi-Wan. Telling him, as silently as possible, what her former Master told her before their conversation was cut off, Obi-Wan was as disturbed about that as she after was finding out what his talk with the Lama Su entailed.

A Jedi, who died nearly 10 years, ago under suspicious circumstances, ordering and _paying_ for a clone army of this magnitude, with the sole purpose of protecting the Republic, without anyone noticing? Yeah sure, and she was the mysterious granddaughter of some creepy old space-wizard. Something wasn’t right here, that much was sure, but the clones were not the biggest problem at the moment. That would be her kidnapped Master. Or the giant a** droid army created by some Sith-Lord to, most likely, destroy the Republic and its protectors, aka them.

**-DotTS-**

Annika was, to quote her former Master, ‘not amused’. Not only did their conversation with their target named Jango Fett yield absolutely nothing, but Obi-Wan also completely dismissed Annika’s suggestion to ‘interrogate’ him, meaning Anni using as kriffing load of Force-Energy to get information about the attempts on Padmé’s life and, hopefully, her Master out of him. She knew that damn bounty hunter was somehow involved in this whole mess. But no, Knight Kenobi seemed to disagree, at least with her methods. He seems to fear that she will most likely fry his brain and turn him in a vegetable, or something along these lines.

‘Seriously, sometimes I find his lack of faith … disturbing.’

Then, Obi-Wan went on and engaged the fleeing bounty hunter while she was reporting back to the council. He sure as hell was impatient at times, especially for someone who preaches that specific character as often as he did. For the protocol: she makes Qui-Gon responsible for this.

But here they are now on their way to a planet inhabited by giant insects and a huge amount of Battle-Droids to find more information. At least Obi-Wan was smart enough to listen to her to not immediately follow Fett, less they alert any of their enemies, seeing as they already knew where he was going to go.

As soon as their fighters left Hyperspace, Geonosis came into view, a planet which should later on become synonymous with the beginning of the first Great War after over one millennium of peace. An event, which will give birth to the woman known as the “Heroine With No Fear”, at least to the rest of the galaxy. To the Clones, those who fought with her, served under her, heard the tales of her deeds, of her cleverness, of her courage, she will always be _vod_.

_Sister_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I did my best to keep the plot as original as possible, without getting ridicules.   
> Clone-Action next chapter   
> Hopefully that will not take as long as this one did.  
> I will see what I can do regarding Anni/Rex, I cannot promise anything.  
> Also regarding Annika's connection to Revan and how, some could say, casually I wrote about it in the chapter: I do not think that Jedi are the kind of people who give a f*** who your great great great ... (3 hours later) ... great grandfather is. It will be relevant later on, espacially when Death-Watch comes into play (and even further down the road), but it will be something personal, regarding only Anni herself and not become the centerpiece of the whole story   
> Leave a comment down below and until next time.


	6. General Annika; or how Anni destroyed a huge a** tower on Geonosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that about the delay, it took me longer than expected.  
> This will be the first (and biggest part) of the First Battle of Geonosis  
> Leave comments down below and enjoy
> 
> PS I do not own anything etc.

**05 General Annika; or how Anni destroyed a huge a** tower on Geonosis**

Annika could not help but let out an annoyed sigh. Things should not have gone downhill so fast. It was a routine mission. Two experienced Jedi like Obi-Wan and herself should have been more able to infiltrate a hostile facility, rescue her captured Master and get out of there without been seen in the first place. I mean, the place was protected by Geonosians and B1 Battle Droids, they sure as hell had accomplished missions much more difficult than this like the one were the three of them had to deal with some wannabe Sith-Cultists on Nar-Shaddaa.

Alas, it should not be. After seeing the sheer size of the factory they were in, her partner decided that they should report this back to the council. So, of course, he left her on her own to send the message, only for her to discover shortly afterward that the droids seemed to have captured another Jedi. Guess who it was? Annika just hoped Obi-Wan was at least able to reach the Jedi before they got him, otherwise, she will need to get very creative, something that always ends up in a mess.

Currently, Annika was hiding in the shadows of some aisles, overlooking the inside of an amphitheater where some of these huge insects had just finished chaining Obi-Wan to one of the four columns, right next to her former Master. But what really got her attention was the fact that there were _four_ , not three, but four of these huge stone pillars.

Did they capture anybody else? And most importantly who?

As if to answer her question one of the gates on the other side of the arena opened and out came a cart with … Padmé and Qui-Gon inside? What the kriffing hell were these two doing here?!

“They came to rescue Master Dooku, Knight Kenobi and you, I presume. They used your Starfighters to send distress signals and I can only assume that Master Jinn and Senator Amidala came to your ‘rescue’”

Hearing a voice speaking right next to her, Annika whirled around, both hands already on her lightsabers, when she came face to face with Master Mundi.

“Master, what are you doing here?” Annika asked, slightly confused but clearly elated to see a friendly face.

“We got Obi-Wan’s message, about the droid army and were, unfortunately, witnesses to his capture. We assumed the worst and got here as fast as we could.”

“Not that I am not happy to see a familiar and not hostile face, but what do you mean with ‘we’.”

“I mean myself and about 200 other Jedi. Master Windu created this task force to hopefully defuse the situation before we have, in fact, a war at our hands.”

“Excuse my pessimism Master, but seeing the number of _battle_ droids created, I cannot shake off the feeling that this here, right now, is exactly what they wanted.”

“You believe this to be a trap, Knight Skywalker?”

Before Annika could answer, a roar sounded through the arena, getting the attention of both Jedi. Across the columns, which now held two additional captives, four huge gates opened, allowing four very exotic and deadly creatures to enter the circle.

The first one was a Reek, who, after some ‘persuasion’ through his Geonosian keepers, set his eyes on Qui-Gon.

Next came a vicious looking Acklay, who immediately focused on an annoyed-looking Obi-Wan.

After that came the Nexu. The huge cat, after killing one of her keepers, did not waste any time to make her way over to Padmé, who, by using her sometimes crafty mind, was already on top of the pillar she once was chained to, now ready to use the said chain as a means to defend herself.

Out of the forth gate came … the corpse of a Geonosian, closely followed by a near 11ft tall Gundark. Of course, there was only one target still remaining.

As these beasts made their way to their designated targets, Annika was getting more and more anxious, ready to jump down there and help her friends, but Master Mundi held her back, gesturing that it was not the time to interfere. After deciding that it would not help them if she was to argue with the Cerean-Jedi, she turned back to see what was going on.

‘Mental, absolutely mental’ were the only words that came to her mind as she stared down at the happenings that involved her captured friends. Qui-Gon somehow got on the back of the Reek, using his chain as reins. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was still dodging the sharp spikes that were the feet of the Acklay, having already destroyed his column by precisely evading the deadly strikes of said beast. As for Master Dooku, well, it sure looked funny seeing a Gundark dangling a couple of feet of the ground, is outstretched arms an inch too short to reach the older man.

Dooku yelled something at Qui-Gon, who immediately turned his ride in the direction of the Gundark, hitting it directly in the ribs and sending it into the jumping Nexu, which was still trying to get up Padmé’s stone pillar. The situation would have been hilarious if their lives were not on the line. 

Despite their best efforts, it became apparent that the four of them would not be able to escape on their own if the Droidekas surrounding the Reek and its rider were any indication. Luckily for them, Master Windu has chosen this exact moment to give the Jedi the signal to reveal themselves, by holding his lightsaber at Jango Fett’s throat.

What happened next would best be described as chaos. Over 200 members of their Order igniting their blades nearly simultaneously, forcing the Geonosians to flee the area. At least the civilian ones. Then came the droids. Hundreds of them marching through the gates, ready to engage the Jedi in open combat.

Now normally a couple of battle droids like these would be no issue for a Knight or Master, hell even most Padawans should be more than able to take on the clankers, but not this many, not in open battle. But to Annika, all this was irrelevant. As soon as she saw Master Windu leaping from the balcony with his robe ablaze, Anni sprang into action. Landing near her former Master, her blue blade was already drawn, both hands gripping the handle of her weapon.

It is said that a master of Form III is near invincible, creating something some may call an ultimate defense. While Annika was far from being a master of Soresu, she sure as hell was on her way there. With the simple thought of protecting herself, of surviving this battle, she calmed down, her body guided by the Force.

When people would, later on, ask her what happened, all Annika would say was that she couldn’t remember many things. All she knew of this hectic minutes in the arena was the sound of blaster bolts being fired, her blue lightsaber whirling through the air. She saw Obi-Wan cutting down the Acklay, Master Windu decapitating Jango Fett, Padmé using a crashed cart as a makeshift barrier, but nothing of that truly made it to the forefront of her mind. Her focus laying solely on keeping up her work, trying to protect herself and anyone near her as good as she could.

She could feel them, the Jedi, dying all around her. First, there were 200, then 150…

…100…

…50…

…20…

But Annika kept her focus, her body relentless deflecting any shots that came her way. And then…

…silence.

“You have fought bravely Jedi, bravely but futile. Surrender now and those left of you shall be spared.”

Coming back to her sense, Anni looked in the direction the voice came from. There, on the balcony she saw Bleth Fahr, addressing them with a satisfied smile. This was the first time she could get a good look at him. The Omwati looked like most members of his species: a narrow face, pale blue skin, and feather-like white hair. He was dressed in elegant, but functional maroon robes.

“We shall not become hostages to bargain with.”

Seeing a sadistic smile appear on Lord Fahr’s face, the droids readied their weapons…

The clones chose that exact moment to attack.

**-DotTS-**

As the LAAT’s descended into the arena, the remaining survivors hurried into the next gunship, more than happy to get out of that deathtrap which became the grave of nearly 200 members of her Order. A little bit over a dozen had survived.

Annika was one of the last to make it to the ships, more concerned about making sure that there were no more useless casualties on their way out. As she boarded the LAAT she looked around, taking in the uniform white armor that every one of the clones wore, before her eyes landed on Master Yoda, who was busy talking to Master Windu about the capture of Bleth Fahr, with Masters Mundi and Fisto listening attentively. Annika herself was more concerned with the battle that was raging on the ground below. She could feel them, the dying soldiers breathing their last breath, being lead into battle by Jedi who had, in most cases, no clue what they were doing.

As their craft lowered on the ground, the others, minus herself, Master Yoda and some clones left the safety of the ship to engage the enemy in open warfare. When they started to take off again, Annika could help herself anymore:

“Foolish”

“Foolish you say young Skywalker?”

Annika turned her eyes to the ancient Master, looking directly into his.

“By all respect Master, most of the Jedi down there on the field do not know what they are doing. They meaninglessly sacrifice the lives of soldiers down there, by going up against an army that can simply mass-produce new fighters, in open battle. Down there it doesn’t matter who has the better equipment or better training. In a fight like this, only numbers matter. So yes, I think most Jedi down there are quite foolish.”

Anni could see it in his eyes: he wanted to disagree with her, but could not do so, because he knew she was right. Before the silence between the two of them could get any tenser, the pilot decided to let them know that they have reached their destination.

Following Master Yoda into the forward command-center, Annika walked straight past him, up to the big holomap that was placed there for the clones to better coordinate their attacks. As soon as she reached her destination the clones, officers she presumed, saluted, the one with the yellow markings speaking up:

“Attention! General, how can we be of service.”

Annika looked a little put out. I mean, this was her getting treated like some military hot-shot, which she, as Jedi Knight, was now. Telling the soldiers to be at ease, a bit awkwardly I might add, before starting to study the map. Recognizing one of the huge towers, Annika started to think.

The clones watched her, not knowing what to think. Sure, all Jedi of the tiers Knight and Master were given the rank of General, but this young woman before them was not even of age. And yet, they were to follow her every word.

“Do we have any intel on the structure of these towers?”

Her sudden question startled most of the clones before one of them answered:

“Not very much ma’am, but we have a team of commandos on the inside.”

“Very well, would it be possible for us to contact them somehow?”

The commander nodded before barking orders to the clones on the consoles. After only a couple of seconds, the image on top of the table changed from that of a map to the body of a clone in Mandalorian like armor.

“RC-1138 can you hear us?”

“Positive, here Delta Squad, what can we do? I don’t want to be disrespectful, but we still have our mission to accomplish”

Annika chose to answer.

“I need some intel Commander, mainly on the structure of these towers.”

“General, as far as we can say these things are constructed to be little fortresses. No chance of breaching the outer wall, at least not with the firepower at our disposal at the moment.”

“And the inside?”

“The whole building is supported by one big major pillar, ma’am, which is connected to the outer walls via smaller ones.”

“ _Vor entye_ Commander, and a good hunt.”

The clone seemed to be still for a moment, before suddenly standing at attention, a fist over his heart. With that, the call ended, the table reverting back to a map. Breathing in deep, Anni stepped forward, the eyes of nearly everyone in the room, including Master Yoda, trained on her. Changing the setting so the map would zoom to a lone tower not very far from their current position, Annika started to speak:

“This battle cannot be won in open combat. The enemy has the numeral advantage, their droids needing only minutes to build and deployed. So we focus our attention on making sure they cannot build any more of these clankers.

If I remember correctly, this tower serves one major purpose, the save deployment of their battle droids. The reason for that is the fact that directly under it is an entrance to their droid factory, with the tower being a huge lift for the freshly build droids. So our focus lies on destroying this tower and preventing them from sending more clankers out into battle.”

“But General, you heard what the Commandos said, these towers are near impossible for us to breach.”

“How long does it take for your walkers to be deployed?”

“About 3 to 5 minutes”

“How many of them do we have left?”

“With Commander Bly’s Unit having accomplished their goal, I would say a dozen ATTE at least.”

“That’s good; do we still have any troops left on the reserve?”

“The 501st has yet to enter the battlefield, ma’am.” A clone with blue markings on his armor said. Annika turned to him, asking for his name while getting only his number in return: CT-7567.

“Your men?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Alright then listen up: the first thing we need is cover. If we were to attack this thing directly we will most likely all die, which is not our goal. We will use the rockets of the LAAT’s to create craters. Not only can we use them as makeshift trenches, but the blown up dust will also provide us with cover while we leave the transports.

After that, we will hold our position and attack their artillery on the tower or something like that, anything to get their attention.”

“Why?”

“So that they will open the gates to send out more of their droids. If one fights without any cover, then in most cases the one with the numeral advantage would win. But we have our craters as cover, and I like to think, much better soldiers then they do.

With the loss of control and the attack of the clones, most of their highest-ranking leaders and generals will have left the planet already, which means the remaining forces are inclined to make mistakes. So we will provoke them to send out more and more units, leaving their front door open. Then…”

“…we will use the ATTE’s projectile cannon to shoot through their opened doors, hitting their main support column and destabilizing the whole thing enough so that the tower will collapse under his own weight.”

Annika beamed at CT-7567 as he finished her plan for her, hearing the awe in his voice clearly. And by the silence that greeted her, and through feeling their emotions, she could tell the others felt the same.

“If we are lucky, then the collapsing tower will destroy parts of the droid factory underneath, seeing that they need an opening or something in the ceiling of said factory to get the droids up. The crucial part of the plan is to get the ATTE’s fast enough to our position as soon as they open the doors. Too early and they might know what we planned; too late and we will sit in front of closed doors, literally.”

**-DotTS-**

Annika couldn’t remember when the last time was a plan worked so flawlessly. Normally something is always getting in the way, like their cover blowing up or an external party messing up their part; but this time?

Nope, nothing what so ever ruining it

Their casualties were minimal, nothing like the companies following their Jedi-Generals into an open battlefield against a fortified position. Their efficiency was top notch. Just look at the collapsing tower in the background while her men took care of the leftover clankers while the ATTE’s provided excellent cover. And if the little earthquake was any indication they did take out a good chunk of the industrial complex underneath their feet.

Anni was truly satisfied with herself. Looking around she spotted CT-7567 giving instructions to his men as the LAAT’s landed, ready to pick them up again. She really had to do something about the whole name-number issue. Just as she entered the transporter, helping some of the wounded get into it she felt a disruption in the force, something involving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

‘Who else would it be?! Well looks like I need to save their behinds, again’

“Captain, get some of your best men to me, it seems like we aren’t done just yet.”

“Yes ma’am” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter was a bit difficult to write but I hope you still enjoyed it  
> First things first, I am a huge fan of the Republic Commando Game, so expect to see some Delta Squad action in this fic  
> The next chapter will involve the lightsaber battle and the formal introduction of the 501st, including some actual names  
> After that we can FINALLY start with the Clone Wars  
> ('Vos entye' is Mando'a and means 'Thank you', the reason why the commandos understand that is because 75 of their 100 trainers were Mandalorians and thaught their charges about their culture, language etc. [See Cuy'val Dar])
> 
> Like always, leave comments down below and until next time


	7. Duel of The Fates (1) and Meeting The Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the delay, but at least now I should be able to (hopefully) update more regulary.  
> Another reason for this is the fact that I am currently writing on some other works, one of which should be published today.  
> I am also giving you the opportunity to decide, I currently have the vague outline for Following FanFictions:
> 
> Fairy Tail (Fem!Natsu)  
> Naruto (KindaFem!Naruto)  
> Harry Potter  
> The Elder Scrolls  
> Highschool DxD (Fem!Issei)  
> Yu-Gi-Oh!GX (Fem!Jaden)
> 
> I will publish the One Piece one directly after this chapter. As you can see, I am a fan of the gender-swap regarding the protagonist, simply because it gives me the feeling of more creative freedom. I am also a huge fan of OP-Mains, you have been warned.  
> Just comment which of these you would like the most.  
> 
> 
> Now onward with the story. Like always I do not own anything, jada jada jada...

**Duel of the Fates I and Introducing the Boys**

“Ma’am, we are about to reach our destination.”

“Thank you, pilot. Alright, boys listen up, as soon as we reach our destination I want you to secure the vicinity. These nasty little critters like to use hidden passages and I for myself would like not to be jumped by these overgrown flies, again.”

“Yes ma’am” the clones exclaimed in unison. Their LAAT was accompanied by two others as they closed in on their target location. So far, everything was silent, the battlefield already out of view. Despite this, the clones did not become lax. Annika could see her man scanning the environment, making sure they were at least prepared should there be an ambush.

Finally, their transports reached their objective. Wasting no time what so ever, her men began to embark, securing the dimly lit room.

“Captain I want you to hold this position until further reinforcement arrives. We cannot risk being assaulted so far away from the rest of our troops.”

“But what about you, ma’am?”

“Why, I will go and say ‘hi’ to our generous host. One has to always be polite and thank someone for their hospitality captain, even if they have a serious problem with insects.”

Some of the clones didn’t seem to be able to contain their amusement if the silent snickering Anni just heard was any indication

‘Good’ she thought ‘at least they have a sense of humor. Now I only need to get some names.’

With that in mind, she steeled her resolve and went into the next room, ready to rescue her friends, again.

**-DotTS-**

As Annika entered the room the first thing she saw was Obi-Wan getting thrown across the room, landing right next to his former Master who was painfully clutching the scar he received on Naboo all these years ago. Looking at the younger man, he didn’t seem to be in better shape, if the wounds on his leg and arm were any indication. At least they were alive, a bit banged up, but alive. So Anni focused on the man responsible for hurting them.

Lord Fahr was looking at her with an annoyed expression, surely not expecting any more Jedi to show up. Well, too bad for him…

“You Jedi truly are persistent.”

“Now that does not sound very polite Lord Fahr. And here I was to thank you for that splendid little show earlier on today.”

“Do you think your wit is going to save you, girl?”

“I don’t know, but based on the look in your eyes, I would say I am doing a fantastic job of at least making your day even worse than it already is.”

“Enough!”

With those very angry spoken words, Fahr stretched out his hand, using the Force to rip the metallic constructs off the wall and throw them in Anni’s direction. Not to be bested, the young Jedi used her own Force-Powers to redirect the makeshift projectiles flying directly at her.

Seeing that the girl countered his first offensive; Bleth Fahr was quick to change tactics, this time aiming a Force-Push directly at Annika herself. But Annika was prepared. Countering with one of her own, both Jedi and Sith were sent flying through the chamber, nearly simultaneous landing on their feet in a crouch, their eyes never leaving each other. Sith-Yellow ones, filled with annoyance and hatred, meeting deep blue.

Annika could get her Lightsaber out just in time as the Sith-Lightning collided with the sapphire-colored blade. After a couple of moments, the onslaught relented. Looking again at her opponent, she saw him drawing his Lightsaber, taking in the opening stance of Form IV – Ataru. Now, normally this would be a problem for the average Jedi. A Master of Ataru was a fierce opponent, employing the use of strong, aggressive strikes and acrobatics; an opponent who was at home fighting close range within an open area against a single opponent, like in this very situation.

But despite all of this, Annika did have some advantages. The first being that she was, in fact very familiar with Form IV, the main reason being that she often trained with Qui-Gon in her first years with the Order while he was still recovering from getting cut up by the Zabrak. She also included some of the acrobatic elements of Ataru within her own style when she was using both of her Lightsabers.

This lead to advantage number two: Annika knows that next to confined spaces, this specific form was at a disadvantage should the fight draw out for too long.

Well, seeing that Fahr just finished his fight with Knight Kenobi and Master Jinn the moment Annika arrives…

This did not mean, however, that this would be an easy fight. Anni knew her opponent does have a good chunk more experience than her. Still, she was the discipline of Master Dooku and as such, she would sure as hell not fail.

And so both of them engaged in the deadly dance which was Lightsaber-Combat. Ruby met sapphire as the strikes of the Omwati came raining down on the young Skywalker and yet, she countered anything thrown at her.

When he would jump, she would spin, using the momentum to stop his blade mid-swing. Should his attack be too powerful to take it on full force she would simply step aside, angeling her lightsaber just enough so he might lose his footing. And so it continued, back and forth both of them dancing across the room. It wasn’t until later on that Anni decided to take a page out of her Master’s book.

Attacking with a slightly overextended arm, she purposely created an opening on her right side, one which her opponent immediately tried to capitalize on, not knowing that he was walking into a trap. Seeing that Fahr took the bate, Anni angled her right wrist, intercepting his blade just as he was about to cut off her arm. Then, with a twirl, she created the opening she needed before landing an enhanced kick directly at the midsection of the Sith Lord, successfully breaking them apart.

“Surely you can do better than that?”

Could she please get a prize for how accurate she just pulled off that imitation of Master Dooku? Well at least her little taunt showed its results. Fahr seemed to become even more aggressive, almost immediately closing the gap between them. While Anni had to switch into Form III to keep up with the Sith, it also tired out her opponent even more, if his heavy breathing was any indication. Just a bit more and everything would be over…

Of course it wasn’t that simple. About a minute later it was Fahr, who this time initiated a break up in their duel. Using whatever strength he had left, the Omwati pushed her back before assessing the situation. While the Jedi in front of him wasn’t nearly as experienced as he was, her Form and his current state of exhaustion put him between a rock and a hard place. Checking for a way out of the situation, Fahr didn’t waste any time as soon as he saw his way out of here.

Using the Force, he damaged the large metal column at its base, enough so that it would, without a doubt, fall on the two still recovering Jedi. Annika, aware of the situation her friends are in, didn’t waste any time, deactivating her lightsaber and using her own powers to stop the construct from crushing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. When the job was done, she could do nothing but watch as Fahr’s ship escaped, completely unfaced by some laser-bolt fired its way.

Young Skywalker’s musing was interrupted by the sound of steps closing in on her. Turning around she was greeted by a contingent of clones, lead by Masters Yoda and Dooku entering the room. Annika could only smile tiredly at the two before the stress of the last 48 hours finally caught up to her as she slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

**-DotTS-**

Anni could help but let out an annoyed sigh as she made her way to the barracks. While she sure as hell wasn’t a grumpy person being dragged before the Council directly after arriving on Coruscant, especially after the whole ordeal on Geonosis, didn’t go down well with her. And what did they do? Assigning her to her troops…

Couldn’t they have done so through a simple message? She was sure it was just Master Yoda’s revenge for one of her pranks. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle as she grumbled something about little green Master’s not understanding the subtle art of pranking someone with color-changing body soap.

**-DotTS-**

Arriving at their destination, Annika and Obi-Wan parted ways. While Knight Kenobi was lead away, she was greeted by a familiar face, so to speak, because they look the same, their clones after… Oh, you know what I mean.

“It seems we meet again Captain…”

“CT-56-”

“Your name, Captain, not your number.”

…

Looking slightly nervous, the clone finally relented under Anni’s stare.

“Rex Ma’am, the others call me Rex.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? Well then, Captain Rex, let’s meet the rest, again.”

“Before that, there seemed to be a problem Ma’am”

“What kind of problem?”

“A logistic one-“

Annika let out a groan. Not even meeting her men, there was already bureaucratic nightmares waiting for her. At times like these Annika wished for her Master back.

Rex could barley keep in a chuckle as he looked at their ‘fearsome’ Jedi-General. Despite her deeds on Geonosis, she still was but a teenager. Leading her into a separate room, Annika was greeted by four clones. That on itself would have been no oddity, but the armor they wore sure was.

“Captain, pray tell me what a Commando-Squad is doing here?”


	8. The Battle of Cristophsis I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back.   
> Sorry that it took this long, but hopefully, with the end of the semester, I will be able to update more frequently now  
> So enjoy, I don't own anything, all glory Darth Mouse, yada yada yada...
> 
> And thank you all for the support!

**The Battle of Cristophsis I**

“So, you tell me that because the higher-ups, meaning my Order and the Senate, messed up big time on Geonosis and in the aftermath, you guys are now part of the 501st, but, at the same time not because ‘bureaucracy’, right?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Fun-fucking-tastic. And your names would be Commander?”

“RC-6666, the others call me Sixxer.”

“Creative.”

The clones in the room just chuckled at her dry remark. The squad consisted of Sixxer as the leader, RC-2809, or ‘Fist’ as Medic as well as RC-2412 and RC-2303, ‘Wrecker’, and ‘Havoc’ respectively as heavy gunners. The reason for this more battle-focused constellation was simple. While the normal Republic Commandos are used for infiltration, sabotage, and the occasional assassination, meaning they are a Jack-of-all-trades so to speak, the Mars-Squad was specialized in creating chaos behind enemy lines, a four-man-army so to speak.

“Seems like you and your men are getting along just fine.”

Whirling around, Annika’s annoyed mood vanished immediately as she showed her former Master a full-blown grin, meanwhile, the clones saluted, letting out a well synched ‘General’.

“Master Dooku! Does this mean you are going to join us on our mission.”

“Unfortunately no, these old bones aren’t just made for this type of excitement anymore. The happenings on Geonosis were more than enough.”

“Then why are you here?”

“What, isn’t a Master allowed to simply visit his favorite pupil. Just don’t tell Qui-Gon I said that.”

“I am sure he knows by now.”

“Well, I just came to wish you well, I know you can do it. And before I forget, there came a package for you…”

Just after Dooku said that pointing to two regular clones coming in with a huge crate, Annika vanished, appearing in front of the now stunned soldier, before, in a show of strength no human her size should posses, ripped the crate from them before opening the lid.

“Sweet, it’s here!”

With that she ran, a crate as big as herself still in hand, into the back of the room, hiding behind the storage, all while the others could only sweatdrop. After 10min of rustling and excited squeals, Annika reappeared again, only this time looking different.

The young woman was now clad in a completely new outfit which consisted of a suit all the clones wore under their armor plates. Over that she wore the same armored boots and trousers as her men, followed by a tunic top in black going down to her thighs and her dark grey tabard over that. If one were to look closely they could also see the light plating she wore under those. Other than before, her top now had a hood as well as wide, short sleeves going up to her elbow where her gauntlets started. These too were near identical to what the clones wore, safe for some extras at her underarm. What really made the difference however was the fact that this armor was not the typical white synthetic material the clones wore, instead, it was a dark grey, nearly black tinted metal, and while the color was a bit too dark, Dooku knew exactly what it was.

“My dear Padawan, prey tell me how you got your hands on an armor made out of _beskar_ , of all things?” At that, even the clones had to swallow. Getting your hands on even some ounces of that legendary metal would be impossible without the right connections, and a shit load of money.

“You know that the Duchess visited Coruscant regarding this whole Separatist issue two months ago, right? Well, I snuck the order in with her assistant while Satine and Obi-Wan were making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, again.”

At that, her former Master let out a bemused chuckle, knowing full well how smitten young Kenobi was regarding the leader of Mandalore and vise versa. However, before he or the clones could ask any more questions, Anni decided to test her new toy. Punch the air with her left hand, a 6inch vibro-blade shot out of her wrist, directly above her fist, before it retracted again as she opened her hand. Not wasting a single moment, Annika pointed her now open left hand at the empty crate, before, to the surprise of all in attendance, an ion-pulse was shot from her palm, frying the electronic lock of said box immediately, all the while Annika smiled like a child at Christmas. To say the people watching her demonstration were quite astonished by the demonstration of her new little gadgets would be an underestimation.

“May I ask you, my dearest Padawan, how you got the funds for this new little toy of yours?”

“You may, my Master…”

“…”

“…”

“Annika where did you got the money for this?”

“Remember the mission on Malastare?”

“How could I forget, you nearly castrated poor Obi-Wan. And then there was the fact that you moaned about wanting to see the pod-races despite us being on a mission…”

“…”

“Annika Skywalker, did you bet on the pod-races?”

“Mayhaps I did?”

Of course, by now Annika’s focus was once again on her armor and not her ranting surrogate grandfather, busy telling her about how dangerous and unethical it was to bet on such a ‘barbaric’ sport. Stretching out her right arm this time, Dooku too became silent when suddenly a panel opened and a muzzle came to light. Before anyone could ask, a stream of white-hot flames shot out of it, melting the crate the armor came in as well as some surrounding floor panels. Cutting off the stream, everyone looked at the mini-flamethrower in awe.

“That is. Just. Too. SWEET!”

Annika’s exclamation was quickly followed by thunderous laughter as the clones couldn’t help themselves anymore at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Meanwhile, Dooku just stood there, shaking his head in expiration. He should have known better.

**DotTS-**

_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_

_A galaxy divided! Striking swiftly after the Battle of Geonosis, Lord Fahr's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, separating the Republic from the majority of its clone army._

_With few clones available, the Jedi generals cannot gain a foothold on the Outer Rim as more and more planets choose to join Fahr's Separatists. While the Jedi are occupied fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace_

_Jedi General Annika Skywalker, as well as the rest of the 501st Clone Legion, were preparing for their next battle at the besieged planet of CHRISTOPHSIS, not knowing that enemies, old and new, were lying in the wait…_

The atmosphere on board of the Resolute was tense, to say the least. Annika and Admiral Yularen could only watch as the connection to Senator Bail Organa was cut off. Never a good sign, to begin with. The fact that the defense forces on the planet had all but run out of supplies was only the icing on the cake. But despite that, Annika wasn’t stupid enough to run into a trap.

Looking through the front window of the bridge she could clearly see the enemy lying in wait for them, just outside their firing range. The sheer force of the enemy alone would make her think twice about attacking head-on, but it was the fact that they don’t know who was commanding this fleet. While your average command droids could easily be out-maneuvered both General and Admiral had a feeling that their opponent was organic in nature. Just as she was about to make a decision, one of the clones commanding the comm-station broke the silence.

“Sir, a message from General Kenobi.”

“Put him on the screen.”

…

“Annika, it’s good to see you haven’t engaged the enemy yet, and will I would like to talk, I think we have more pressing matters to discuss. Would you be so kind to join me on the Negotiator?”

With that Obi-Wan’s own flagship, as well as the other two of his Venator-class Star Destoyers exited hyperspace. Letting out a sigh, Anni and Yularen made their way towards the hangar bay, ready to hear Obi-Wan’s plan.

**-DotTS-**

“We ain’t gonna do that Obi-Wan.”

And with these words, spoken as a fact, not a suggestion, Annika all but shut down the plan her friend proposed. Sure, while the new, and certainly tasty looking stealth ship could help, it would only postpone the inevitable, alas a confrontation between them and a huge fleet between them and the planet.

“And what would you suggest,” Obi-Wan asked, looking slightly annoyed by the girl’s statement. While he would never tell her that she is in his opinion, one of the best fighters and tacticians the Order had, it would only inflate her ego further, after all, her attitude to shut down most of his ideas wasn’t one of her better habits, to say the least.

Looking intensely at the holographic display of the soon-to-be battlefield, the Grin™ emerged on her face.

“We are going to perform the Daggerfall-maneuver.”

Obi-Wan, as well as Rex and Cody only looked at her with blank expressions, while Yularen had a troubled, look on his face. Turning their heads to him, Jedi Kenobi asked to question that was hanging in the room.

“What exactly is this maneuver, and why do I get the feeling I am not going to like it?”

At Annika’s nod, the Admiral started to explain:

“The Daggerfall-maneuver is a tactic used during the last war with the Sith-Empire, over a thousand years ago. It was developed for situations like these and required capital-class ships of a certain size to be performed. Due to the Ruusan-reformation effectively banning ships of this size, the maneuver got lost in time, now being nothing more than a small entry in the history books.

The maneuver would see us plotting a hyperspace jump **through** the planet. Due to the safety measures built into the hyperdrive of every ship and the size of it, we would be forcefully pulled out of hyperspace as soon as we come near the gravitational field of said planet, which would be about the same level as the enemy ships. This is the reason why it only works with bigger ships like the Venator-class. Any ship smaller than that would exit hyperspace too late, effectively passing by the enemy.”

“And I take it this is where the drawbacks come into play,” Captain Rex asked, his eyes now focused on Annika.

“Due to the stain this maneuver puts on the hyperdrive and the engines as a whole, the ship would be a sitting duck, only able to move with the secondary ones which are too slow to effectively escape our opponent's ships. That’s why we are going in with only two ships, the Resolute and the Negotiator. We will evacuate the ground troops and walkers to minimize the risk of losing unnecessary manpower and resources. After that, we will make the jump, coming in at a 90° angle so that the upper side of both star-destroyers are towards the command ship in between us, maximizing our firepower and at the same time shielding us from the rest of the blockade.

After Trench’s ship is taken care of, we can safely open the hangar bay, sending out our Starfighters while the droids are still trying to reorganize themselves. By then the remaining four ships will enter the system. If we can pull this off, must of the enemy will be dealt with before the clankers can come up with anything resembling a counter tactic…”

**-DotTS-**

To the surprise of everyone, the plan went off without a hitch. While the scanners of the droids detected the incoming republican star-destroyers, not even Trench anticipated them dropping out of hyperspace directly next to his ship. As Annika expected, the shields on the Invincible, funnily enough, were powered down to a bare minimum, supporting what Admiral Yularen said about the Harch’s strategy of using the other ships in the blockade to intercept the majority of the enemies fire and retaliate, while he would deliver the coup de grace in the end.

So when the 16 heavy turbo-laser torrents opened fire on the Providence-class dreadnought, its shields were torn apart like paper within moments. Worse than that, at least for the droids, that is, before Trench could even complete ushering his orders to the rest of the fleet, one of the DBY-827 torrents hit the bridge at near point-blank range, taking out the Harch as well as the rest of the droids there in the process.

Meanwhile, Annika and Yularen were watching from the bridge of the Resolute as the Invincible went down. It took them no more than 46 seconds to achieve this. Already the hangar bay opened, releasing the first wave of V-19 starfighters while the remaining Venator-class vessels now too entered the fray. But it was clear who had the upper hand. Like Anni said, take out their main commander and the rest should not be a problem, especially seeing how cheap and low-standard most of the other droids are. After not even an hour the Separatist fleet was defeated, with the few remaining Munificent-class frigates trying to flee, only to be picked apart by the republican forces.

Turning away from the window and walking towards Obi-Wan’s holo-projection, Annika couldn’t help but grin.

“I told you this was gonna go smoothly.”

“Yes, it seems that this time, one of your crazy plans actually worked.”

“What do you mean this time?! My plans always work! It's you who screws up most of the time!”

“Malastare?”

“Oh, not again with this old story. And if I remember correctly you blew our cover, even Master Dooku agrees with me on that point.”

“Then what about that mad idea you had on Ord Mantell?”

“Which one of us got drugged by the bounty hunters again?”

And so their bickering continues…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short notes at the end:
> 
> Thanks again for the support guys and gals   
> If you have any questions, ideas or just want to give your two cents, write them in the comment section below
> 
> Otherwise you could also reach me via Discord (Horststein #8996)
> 
> Till next time...


	9. The Battle of Cristophsis II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, finally...  
> I feel even worse seeing that I posted the last Chapter nearly 3 months ago...  
> I hope you can forgive me and enjoy the new chapter
> 
> Like always, I do not own anything...

**The Battle of Cristophsis II**

“Sixxer, you guys in position?”

“Yes ma’am, ready to scrap some clankers.”

With that, a person dressed in black dropped through the window of a destroyed tower, it’s former inhabitants long gone due to the ongoing battle tearing the planet of Christophsis apart. Landing soundless between a group of patrolling B-1s, the battle droids were too slow to react as blue and violet lightsabers made short work of them. Looking back up from her handiwork, Annika was greeted with the muzzles of the two AATs accompanying them. Grinning, she turned off her sabers, only for two explosions to rock the street they were currently on as both tanks went up in flames simultaneously.

Looking back up at a building opposite the one she exited earlier, both Wrecker and Havoc gave her the thumbs up, still smoking rocket launchers resting on their shoulders.

Meanwhile on the roof of the highest, still intact tower overviewing the area we find Sixxer and Fist, the latter with his trusted DC-17m sniper rifle observing the nearby alleyways. Finding no more clankers what so ever, he too gave the sign.

“All right boys seems like these were the last ones.”

“Is it me or are the Seppys more cautious now that their mole went silent?”

“I wouldn’t go so far Fist. I have a feeling that something big is coming.”

Last night sure as hell was stressful for all people involved. The fact that one of their own had betrayed them was bad enough, but now the CIS-troops are also supported by some kind of Sith. You know, the group of batshit-crazy space wizards that was said to be ‘extinct’ for a thousand years, only to suddenly turn up again a decade ago…

_(Flashback)_

_Currently, both Annika and Obi-Wan were inside the enemy's base, having successfully infiltrated it in hopes of getting any information regarding the opponent's plans, but most importantly to hopefully find a hint that would help them identify the mole in their ranks. Thought something was clearly off about the whole situation. Mainly speaking the fact that it was too easy to get inside. Until this point, the droids guarding the facility were so few and far scattered that it would be hard for them to actually get caught. Entering a huge open area inside the main building, however, quickly showed them why. Standing on a walkway and looking right down at them was a slim, pale woman, her bald head and face adorned by blue markings and clad in dark blue, form-fitting clothes._

_“Ventress…”_

_“My dear Obi-Wan, couldn’t wait to see me again it seems. Don’t worry, this time I will definitely finish what we started.”_

_With that, she jumped down onto the floor, before drawing her two lightsabers and igniting them, the red light of her blades highlighting her already ghostly appearance. Despite the obvious threat in front of them, however, Annkia could let an opportunity like that slip. Turning sideways, seemingly ignoring the assassin ready to kill them both, see instead grinned at her companion before replying:_

_“Knight Kenobi, should maybe a certain someone know that her favorite knight in-not-so-shiny armor as a thing for females who enjoy the skillful use of a needle to enhance their beauty?”_

_Before said man could reply, that grin suddenly turns into a lock of mock-horror as she took a big step away from him, shyly trying to cover up her own tattoos, which were, by the way, already hidden by her armor._

_“I-I don’t think this will work you know? You and me, we are just too different… It’s not your fau-“_

_“ANNIKA! Just… don’t.”_

_“Your no fun you know that.”_

_By now, Ventress started to seeth with rage a the sheer nerve of that little girl completely ignoring her presence. Deciding to make quick work of her, the former Night Sister dashed forward, ready to take the brats head clean off. What she did not expect, however, was for her ‘victim’ to meet her halfway across, her own blue blade connecting with her’s mid-swing, effectively taking away all her momentum. As if to add insult to injury, before Ventress could even regain herself due to what just happened, the sole of a Beskar-clad foot made contact with her abdomen, sending her flying all the way back across the room. Still, Ventress was able to recover rather quickly, although Annika wasn’t intending to give her any more time to recover. Dashing after her hurt opponent like an animal tasting blood, it was Ventress who was quickly put on the defensive, and that defense was worn down fast._

_Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was once again left behind, not that he minded. When the young Skywalker was fighting, she often is in a world of her own, leaving it up to him to keep her safe from any outside interference. As if on cue, a dozen B-2 SBD’s made themselves known. Wasting no time, Obi-Wan sprang into action, showcasing his own skills with the lightsaber._

_Ventress did not know what went wrong. It should have been so simple really: let the Jedi enter the base, confront them BOTH in a fight, use the droids as a distraction, and then kill the Jedi. Instead here she was, doing her best to fend off this little girl, trying her hardest to keep up with her while she didn’t even seem to try, at all. Was she really that far behind? Were all her lessons, all the pain Master Fahr put her through in vain?_

_And then, as if to answer her questions, she saw it. The Jedi’s arm was overextended slightly to the right, leaving the left side of her pretty little face unprotected. So maybe she would not be able to kill two Jedi today, at least she would get her revenge for the humiliation suffered by taking out her opponent's eye. With that in mind, one of her blades flashed forward, nearing its target unhindered. Oh, she could already hear the sweet scream of pain._

_And a scream was heard…_

_Sharp pain in her torso, the feeling of air rushing past her before her back crashed through the huge glass window, the shards cutting into her clothes and flesh. Only years of experience enabled her to land somewhat safely on the head of a Tri-Droid stationed in front of the building. Looking back up at the now partly shattered window, her bloodshot pale blue eyes met deep azure, displaying pure apathy, as if the fight with her right now was of no concern to her what so ever. So, doing the only smart thing she could right now, Ventress decided to retreat._

_The problem was after her wounds were healed, the memories critically analyzed she would come to one startling conclusion: Yes, this fight, or better yet, the outcome, was of no concern to the young Jedi, for not once was Ventress even slightly in control of the whole situation, not once any real danger to the young woman’s life._

_(Flashback Ends)_

Despite not being able to capture Ventress herself they still found the culprit, even though it was a bit too late at that point. At least they were due to get some reinforcements from Coruscant. With that said and their work done, for now at least, Annika and the Mars-Squad regrouped down on the streets, ready to head back to their base as the sun started to slowly rise.

**-DotTS-**

The mood in the base had only slightly improved. The fact that one of their own had betrayed them still weighted strongly on most of them, not even considering the fact that he blew up most of their heavy material like the ATTE’s. Now only their stationary artillery remains, and if the reports about the droids turn out to be true, then those won’t be around for much longer either.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Positive Commander Cody; General Kenobi, General Skywalker, and the Mars-Squad all confirmed it. Seems like the clankers have acquired a huge, expandable shield generator of sorts. They will most likely try to use it to neutralize our artillery, and without them, we will not be able to do anything against their bigger droids on the battlefield.”

“When can we expect this shield generator to be ready?”

“If the energy readings we received from our scouts are any indication, in the afternoon, tomorrow latest.”

“Well, we have to make the best out of our situation. Gather your men Cody; I have a feeling that the droids won’t delay their attack just because they got some new toy to play with.”

“At once General.”

When the two of them arrived at the soon-to-be battlefield, they already saw Annika there, given orders and coordinating the troops of the 501st and 212th. Going up to his friend, Obi-Wan noticed that Annika did not seem to be even slightly concerned regarding the odds they will be facing in the near future.

“You are oddly calm, not that this is a bad thing, but I thought even you would be a bit at unease in this kind of situation.”

“And what kind of situation would that be, my dear Obi-Wan?”

“…”

“…”

“You have planned something, haven’t you?”

“You know me all too well.”

Their friendly banter was interrupted when the sound of a spaceship engine was heard, nearing their position. Looking up many were elated but confused at the same time as they saw only a single republican shuttle setting down on a makeshift landing zone. Not one to be impolite to possible guest’s, even though this wasn’t really the time for any kind of visitors what so ever. So naturally, when the two Jedi arrived, there was already a small contingent of clones waiting around the slowly descending rampway. They all waited with bated breath as two shapes exited the shuttle, merrily chatting with each other.

One of them was a young female Togruta with orange skin, dressed in a getup not really fitting for front line fighting (You all know how she looks). Her companion on the other hand was only wearing a light brown toga-like piece of cloth with a deep purple sash around his hips, although nobody batted an eye, after all, Wookies are often seen wearing next to nothing at all with all the fur. He had dark brown fur with some lighter, more reddish shades thrown into the mix, and was around the same height as Obi-Wan, maybe even a bit taller, indicating that he too was still rather young. 

“Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Jaccoba reporting for duty Masters.”

“Midgit says WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there it is, I guess?  
> Once again I will try to write more frequently, but 'stuff' got in my way...
> 
> I you have questions or anything, just write them in the comments down below  
> And once again thanks for reading, and the patience...


End file.
